


Retribution

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [45]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, Gen, Minor Violence, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auryn takes being called a liar very seriously. Nico wishes he wouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #45 **

Warning: None

Ages: Auryn - 10, Nico - 10 

  


  


Sometimes Auryn didn't understand his best friend at _all_. If somebody called you a liar and you weren't one, you oughta defend your honor. If they were insulting your dad too, well!

Then you hit them _right in their jerk face_.

When Lucas hadn't believed that his dad was a knight for King Mickey, Auryn had just done what any good kid in that situation would have. Now Nico was mad at _him_ , and Nico hardly got mad at anybody. It _was_ true, everybody knew it (Okay, so maybe not _everybody_ ), and even if Lucas hadn't thought Auryn was telling the truth, he didn't have to say something so mean in front of the other kids. 

"C'mon! If you were tellin' him 'bout your dad bein' a Keyblade wielder an' he said you were lyin', you'd have hit him too!"

"Would not."

Auryn rolled his eyes as he hurried to catch up to his friend, who was trying to ignore him as much as possible as they walked home.

"Would so! You gotta defend your honor when people say stuff like that!"

Nico came to a sudden halt and turned to face him, confused. "Where's honor come into this?"

"...Um...well. It just does! He insulted my dad, me, Teagan, Raziel, mama-"

Nico sighed, obviously frustrated.

"You just can't go around hitting people when you don't like what they say!"

"But _Nico_! You woulda done it too!"

"Would _not_!"

The blonde groaned, smacking his forehead before walking away. Sticking his tongue out at Nico's back, Auryn began trailing after him again.

"'Kay, so what would you have done?"

"Ignored him. _I_ know I'm telling the truth, and that's good enough."

Now Auryn was the one to stop, mouth hanging open.

What.

_What_.

"How could you! You're s'pposed to avenge your dad's honor, Nico! _Don't you care_?"

Nico paused long enough to glance over his shoulder at Auryn, his expression serious.

"I'm going home for cookies, you can come if you want. But if you ever hurt somebody like that again, I'm not talking to you for a month."

"Awe, Nico-"

"I mean it, Auryn. Your dad's going to be upset when he finds out, and you'll be grounded. I'll be lonely without you. So maybe you ought to behave or _you_ can be the lonely one."

Threat delivered, he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away. Auryn bit his lip, then darted over, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"'Kay...I'll even do your math tonight if I don't gotta go home before dinner, deal?"

Nico grinned suddenly, nodding.

"Deal."


End file.
